fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Hatsume
Inazuma Hatsume is one of the main characters of Sky Pretty Cure: An Exchange of Morals!. Hatsume is a smart young girl who prefers to be alone than to spend time with other people. She appears pretty arrogant and closed towards everyone, especially towards people she has never met before. Besides her arrogant nature, she acts pretty much like a child also shows some spoiled attitudes during conversations. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of dark thunder. Personal Informations Bascis General Information Appearance In civilian, Hatsume has dirty yellow hair, which are tied back and hold by a black hair pin. Her hair reaches to her shoulders and her bands hang over her ears and cover the half of her left eye. He eye color is olive colored. Her way of clothing is a mixture of princess-style and biker style. She wears a white top, which most likely has puffy sleeves. However, the sleeves can't be seen as she wears a grey leather jacket, which reaches to her hips. She wears a yellow skirt with a white over skirt. A part of the jacket, she has rolled up to the elbow. She wears a silver watch around the wrist of that arm. She wears silver slippers and white stockings. Cure Volt has greyish yellow hair, which is slightly longer than Hatsume's and reaches to her elbows. Her eye color is dirty yellow. She wears a black dress, of which the part under the chrest is buttoned by golden buttons, which are connected with a grey cloth with each ohter. The part at her chrest is silver colored and looks like a blouse with slightly puffy sleeves. She wears a dark golden collar around her neck and the skirt of her dress is as black as the remaining dress. Around her hips, she wears a grey overskirt, similar to how Hatsume wears an overskirt. She wears dark yellow arm warmers and wears black slippers which have black bands tied up to the knees. Personality Hatsume is a smart young girl who prefers to be alone than to spend time with other people. She appears pretty arrogant and closed towards everyone, especially towards people she has never met before. Besides her arrogant nature, she acts pretty much like a child also shows some spoiled attitudes during conversations. Relationships Etymology - Inazuma means "lightning" in Japanese. The word comes from meaning "rice" or "rice plant", combined with meaning "wife". So the kanjis of Inazuma combined, they could mean "Wife of rice". - The meaning of the name Hatsune is unknown. However, it is likely that it could come from meaning "first", combined with meaning "eye". However, Hatsume can also means , or . Cure Volt - Her Cure name, Cure Volt, is based on the standard unit of potential difference and electromotive force in the International System of Units (SI), formally defined to be the difference of electric potential between two points of a conductor carrying a constant current of one ampere, when the power dissipated between these points is equal to one watt.http://www.dictionary.com/browse/volt Pretty Cure Cure Volt Cure Volt is the Pretty Cure of dark thunder. She fights with the thunder of darkness against the power of light and protect the gloom of darkness. Cure Volt is usually electrofying and touching her is deadly. Usually, only by touching something or someone, it can take a lot of damage already. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals!". Attacks * - Cure Volt's first attack in An Exchange of Morals!. Transformations "Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals!" - Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals! is the official transformation speech used by Inazuma Hatsume to transform into Cure Volt in Sky Pretty Cure: An Exchange of Morals!. Music Trivia Gallery References Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Black Cures Category:Dark Cures Category:Cures